<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last First Kiss by JoMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729270">Last First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse'>JoMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, House Party, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Sterek Valentine Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves kissing, but never forgot his first kiss.</p>
<p>Day 7 of <a href="http://sterekvalentineweek.tumblr.com">Sterek Valentine Week 2020</a>. Theme: First Kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day.</p>
<p>Well, I've reached the final day of Sterek Valentine Week 2020 and I've managed (with just over an hour to spare) to post a story for each day. </p>
<p>Feeling accomplished and completely exhausted. Going to bed as soon as I finish posting and sleep until I can't sleep anymore.</p>
<p>I hope you've enjoyed my contributions as much as I've enjoyed writing them.</p>
<p>Big thanks to my betas <a href="http://quietzap.tumblr.com">Marie</a> and Jenn for being awesome!</p>
<p>Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles loved kissing. He’d had his first kiss late, junior year of high school, but he’d made up for lost time after that kiss. He especially loved first kisses, when you were still feeling out the other person, learning what they liked, how slow to move, how hard to press, tongue or no tongue. To nibble or not to nibble. The awkwardness made each moment special and by this time, he’d had so many first kisses, each one special in their own way, but not one of them ever came close to that very first kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been Junior year and he’d gone to a party thrown by a popular girl at school, Lydia Martin. He’d had to sneak out of his house after his father had gone to work, so the party was in full swing by the time he got there and he was surprised by how many college students were in attendance and there were a lot of college kids there. Stiles had gotten a red solo cup filled with beer when he first walked through the door but was barely sipping it because he didn’t like the taste but he didn’t want to stand out more than he already did. While he was wandering from room to room trying to find his best friend, Scott, he’d found a small group of people playing Spin the Bottle of all things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, join us,” a guy with dark hair and stubble said from across the room. He was wearing a black henley that was unbuttoned just enough to show off some chest hair and a pair of ripped jeans. He pointed to an opening in the circle a couple of spots away from him. “Ever played?” he asked as a blonde with bright red lips and cleavage for days reached into the center of the circle and spun a bottle, squealing when it stopped on a big black guy who gave a tiny smirk as she crawled across the circle and into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they’re out,” Stubble said. “I swear, I don’t even know why you two bother to play.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a kid’s game, Der,” the blonde said, standing and pulling the guy away. “Boyd and I are going...elsewhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use protection!” A blonde guy with curls shouted before grabbing the bottle and taking a turn. It landed on a girl named Allison that Scott had a crush on and Stiles was very glad he hadn’t found him so that he would be witness to the kiss that was shared not two feet from him. When the kiss broke, he caught Stubble’s eye and blushed when the guy winked at him and raised his bottle at him. Stiles raised his glass in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allison spun the bottle and hid her face in her hand when it landed on Stubble. The kiss they shared barely qualified as a peck and Allison quickly jumped to her feet and ran from the room, the blonde following her. A few random people filled their spaces as Stubble leaned over to grab the bottle, just as Scott walked into the room and called his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scott, buddy!” Stiles said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go. I just saw Allison,” he said, reaching out and grabbing Stiles’ hand, trying to pull him up to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Helplessly, Stiles turned to look at Stubble who was frowning down at the ground. Following his gaze, he saw that the bottle had stopped on Stiles. Eyes wide, he turned to Scott who was still tugging his hand. Pulling it away, he said, “I’ll catch up with you later, Scotty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stubble looked up, his lips quirking into a smile and revealing two front teeth that stuck out like bunny teeth and suddenly he wasn’t justdevastatingly handsome, but adorable to boot. He leaned over onto his hands so that he was in the center of the circle and Stiles’ mirrored the position. He swallowed hard as they leaned closer at a snail’s pace until their lips just barely brushed and Stiles thought that was it, but then Stubble leaned back in and caught Stiles’ lower lip between his, tongue brushing gently and sending a shiver through Stiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He parted his lips, welcoming the intrusion of Stubble’s tongue and following his lead as much as he could, trying not to think too much about the fact that this was his first kiss and it was a complete stranger. It was a party, maybe they could find a quiet corner to get to know each other and then the guy would go with him to prom and have dinner with his dad. His mind stopped rabbiting around when he felt a warm hand over his on the ground between them and the kiss broke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Stiles said, flushing when Stubble smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ditto,” he said. “Did you want-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were interrupted by a shout from the front room of the house. “Cops!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Stiles said as Scott ran back into the room and Stiles hadn’t even noticed he’d left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s your dad, man!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Stiles jumped to his feet and saw Stubble frown at him. “I’ve gotta go...uh, thanks.” He didn’t even wait for a response and he ran out the back door behind Scott and had thankfully gotten home and into bed before his father was any wiser to his attendance at the party.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never saw Stubble again and he never forgot him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles jumped when someone flicked his ear, glaring at his best friend. “Are you seriously thinking about Stubble now? We’re about to go to our first college party, man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Stiles said, following Scott down the street, following the noise of the party at the end of the street. They had no idea whose house it was but a blonde guy had shoved a flyer into Scott’s hand in class earlier that day and told him to come and bring his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the house stood open and the lawn was covered with people standing in groups, drinking and smoking. Music spilled out of an upstairs window. Climbing the stairs, Scott waved at a guy standing by the door collecting cover. “Isaac, right?” he said and the guy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stiles, this is Isaac. He’s the one that invited us,” Scott explained and Stiles nodded as he handed over a five. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about the guy tugged at his memory but he couldn’t grasp it, so he followed Scott into the house taking his cup from him and heading for the keg. Unlike high school, Stiles was ready for a drink and finding someone to have a new first kiss with. He turned to look for Scott but his friend was already gone, so Stiles continued his search for the keg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found an open door down one hallway and looked inside, freezing when he found a blonde girl in just her bra and a pair of jeans straddling a guy he couldn’t see, but his dark-skinned hands were on her back and there was the wet sound of kissing. Backing slowly out, he pulled the door closed to give them some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He eventually found the keg, surrounded by a couple of guys doing keg stands, so he decided to try again later and moved deeper into the house. He saw people dancing in one room, but the bodies were pressed so close he didn’t think he’d fit if he tried. Another room held tables of people playing cards and even one raucous game of Monopoly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ended up at the back of the house and peered into the backyard where a fire was burning and a few people were sitting in chairs around it, talking. There was a set of broad shoulders topped by fluffy black hair in the chair closest to the house, back to Stiles, but he could spot twisting tattoos trailing up his muscular arms and disappearing under the sleeves of his black tank top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heading down the stairs he spotted an empty chair across from Tattoos. He hesitated and a voice from across the fire, possibly Tattoos himself called out, “Hey, join us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.” Stiles dropped into the chair and flipped his cup around in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re empty?” the voice asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never filled. Too many frat boys trying to prove their athleticism by doing keg stands,” Stiles quipped, grinning when laughter went up around the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, I like him, bro. Can we keep him?” A brunette a few seats down from him said and Stiles winked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not really my type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like him.” She climbed out of her chair and came down, kicking the kid out of the seat next to Stiles and dropping into it and holding out her hand. “I’m Laura.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stiles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is a Stiles?” the quiet voice that definitely belonged to Tattoos asked from across the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Stiles told him, grinning when he watched a bottle of beer making its way around the circle and into his hands. “Thanks, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me ‘dude’.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles lifted the bottle to his lips, stopping and knocking the neck against Laura’s when he saw her holding it out. “He prefers Der-bear,” she said with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefer</span>
  </em>
  <span> you disappear,” Tattoos said. “Name’s Derek.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek,” Stiles repeated and then whispered, “Dude,” to Laura, laughing when a plastic cup flew over the fire in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we were playing ‘Truth or Dare’,” Laura said. “Wanna join?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, why not,” Stiles said, shrugging. “Whose turn is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isaac ran up to the fire, naked, grabbing a stack of clothes off the chair next to Derek and pulling them on. “Mine,” he said as he sat down and buttoned up his shirt. “I hate you,” he said to Laura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love me,” she countered and Isaac nodded before turning his head. “Derek, truth or dare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truth,” Derek answered without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lame,” Laura called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, best kiss ever,” Isaac said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This again?” Laura asked. “Don’t you ever get sick of hearing that story?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Isaac responded, popping the ‘p’. “Besides, our new friend Stiles hasn’t heard it yet.” He looked him over with a grin as two more people joined the circle. A tall black man, settling on the ground between Isaac’s and Stiles’ chairs, a blonde dropped into his lap and Stiles’s face flushed as he recognized them as the couple from the room earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heard what?” the blonde asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kiss story,” Isaac provided. “Stiles hasn’t heard it yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a Stiles?” she asked looking around the circle, grinning when Stiles pointed to himself and then waved. “Oh, a Stiles is cute. Can we keep him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” Laura shouted and they burst into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few minutes for everyone to settle down and he learned the blonde’s name was Erica and her boyfriend was Boyd and they’d been together forever. Stiles’ beer was half-gone and he wondered if they’d forgotten about the game. He didn’t mind though, he was having a good time and enjoying the way this clearly tight-knit group was welcoming him into their fold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Derek hasn’t told the story yet,” Isaac pointed out and Derek laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. So, my best kiss ever,” Derek began. “I was a freshman in college and got invited to a high school party by a friend’s girlfriend. The four of us were there and decided to be as goofy as we could be.” He laughed and Stiles saw the firelight glint of his beer bottle as he flipped it in the air, but still couldn’t get a good look at his face. “We played Spin the Bottle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still sorry I missed that,” Laura said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d been playing for a few minutes and thankfully the bottle hadn’t landed on me yet when this kid stumbled into the room. He was wearing a flannel shirt open over a grey shirt and a baseball cap backwards on his head. He had these big golden eyes that caught my attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles blinked and replayed the words over in his head, missing the next bit of story, coming back into focus as he said, “Then the bottle landed on me and I had to kiss my ex-girlfriend’s niece. Talk about humiliating, for both of us. She ran out of the room after that, Isaac chasing after her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles whirled to look at Isaac just as he ran a hand through his curly blonde hair and Stiles swallowed hard, his heart beating quickly in his chest. “It was my turn to spin, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it to land on The Kid-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it did!” Laura and Erica shouted at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He crawled into the center of the circle,” Erica said, “and The Kid did the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s story is this to tell?” Derek asked. “None of you were even there at that point,” Derek snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...I think I was,” Stiles said before he could stop himself and everyone’s heads whipped around to look at him as he got to his feet to walk around the fire to take a good look at Derek. Freezing when Derek stood and he got a good look at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stubble was still there and as he grinned, the cute little bunny teeth practically gleamed in the glow from the fire. “We kissed and it was amazing,” Stiles said, stepping forward and looking into Derek’s eyes. “Then the cops came and Scott dragged me out because my dad, the Sheriff, was there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I watched you run away and wanted to go after you, but Erica came into the room and dragged me in the opposite direction,” Derek said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, this is The Kid?” Laura said, finally catching up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a commotion from inside the house and a few kids spilled out into the backyard screaming, “Cops!” and Stiles rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least it’s not my dad this time,” he said to Derek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not of age are you?” Stiles shook his head and Derek grabbed his hand. “Then let’s get the hell out of here. My bike is on the other side of that fence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles allowed himself to be dragged out of the yard and around to a motorcycle shining under the streetlight. Opening one of the saddlebags, Derek pulled out a helmet and gave it to him while strapping on his own helmet. “Ever ridden before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, with my buddy, Scott,” Stiles said, climbing on behind Derek and resting his hands on his shoulders, but Derek reached up and grabbed them, wrapping them around his waist. He patted the back of Stiles’ hand and started the bike, taking off down the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drove for awhile and Stiles suspected there was no actual destination in mind and when Derek finally pulled to a stop, he saw they were only a couple of blocks from where the party had been. “This is me,” Derek said. “Wanna come in or do you want me to take you home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Stiles said, quickly and scrambled off the bike a bit too eagerly and would’ve faceplanted if Derek hadn’t caught him by the upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you try not hurting the face I’ve been trying to find for two years?” Derek teased, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist and walking him up to the front door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tried asking Allison, but she was too drunk to remember who else was playing,” Derek explained. “You really were my best kiss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were my first kiss,” Stiles whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Stiles nodded and Derek’s lips curled into a seductive smile. “And have you had a lot of first kisses since then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like kisses, especially first kisses,” Stiles said, frowning as he went into an explanation of his feelings about kissing. “None have been as good as yours, Stubble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stubble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You called me The Kid, I called you Stubble,” Stiles said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, your first kiss was with Stubble,” Derek said, brushing his nose against Stiles’. "Does that mean that Derek can, maybe, be your last first kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Stiles leaned forward and brushed his lips against Derek’s before pulling his lower lip between both of his and sighing into the kiss when their lips parted and their tongues brushed. Yes, Stiles loved kissing, especially first kisses, but he liked kissing Derek best.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are food for the writer's soul!</p>
<p>Come say 'hi' to me on tumblr! I'm josjournal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>